Games of chance can be found in many forms. Gaming tickets such as the instant lottery type of gaming tickets are one such form that has maintained its popularity over time. Such tickets are usually made of card and typically comprise removable portions such as tear off flaps or scratch off layers. The removable portions obscure at least part of a playing region comprising indicia and/or some form of game. A player removes one or more removable portions to reveal the indicia and discover whether they have won a prize. For example, three indicia of the same type may need to be revealed to win a monetary prize. The tickets can be purchased for a relatively small sum and provide the opportunity of instantly winning a substantially larger award. Such tickets additionally provide entertainment for the player and revenue for the operator.
However, often the entertainment provided by conventional tickets is short-lived in that the removable portions can quickly be removed and in the absence of winning a prize the player can feel dissatisfied. Hence, operators and players alike are always searching for new types of gaming tickets that provide enhanced playability.
In this specification, the terms “comprises”, “comprising” or similar terms are intended to mean a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a method, system or apparatus that comprises a list of elements does not include those elements solely, but may well include other elements not listed.